Pandemonium
by Annaismyname
Summary: No summery yet due to the fact that i must rack my brain for one that is worthy of this story. Just a random Idea i conjured up. No flames but please read. Feedback is appreciated. Inspired by Underworld, and Hunger Games. Even though that sounds stupid.


_Annes 24th, 17689. _

_It is a kind day, they say. A lovely day for beginnings and endings. But I do not see how this day is kind. I do not see how this world is even kind. We are forced to believe what the Great Ruler tells us. We are forced into thinking that is the right thing to do. But sometimes i wonder if people really do believe, in what he says anyway. Or maybe their like me. They believe because they must out of fear, not out of honest belief. My grandmother tells me that i must keep my 'thoughts' and 'beliefs' to myself. But I don't see how such a small thought can cause such an uproar. Maybe that's what The Ruler is afraid of. The name of our Current leader is Jastel O' Earlec the XCIV. He is our 94th Great Ruler. Each ruler has power for a century. Our Great Ruler comes from the same long blood line family known as the Earlecs. The Earlecs are the founders of our kind and kingdom. It is said that they are 'Gods'. That they 'created' us, and gave us the gift of immortality. This is why we must obey them. They are the creator's of my home, Araform. _

A knock on my door stopped my hand from moving another inch with my quill.

"Lareena Corvas, awaken my child." My kind grandmother knocked gently. Her tired voice echoing in my small room.

"I am awake, just getting dressed is all!" Quickly hiding my Journal under my mattress, i began to search my wardrobe for appropriate clothing. I decided on black trousers and a white undershirt, along with my favorite grey tunic and a black cloak with my family crest over the breast. My boots over time had become worn out and thin, but they would have to last me another year or so. I could barely afford to put dinner on the table for my retired Grandmother and myself. The tax was rising and the jobs were started to disappear. Especially since the current ruler lost his 'wife'. I was lucky to obtain my own.

Shutting my door, i walked down the old wooden steps into the kitchen.

"The curfew is at 12. Do not be late please. The Hamarey will not hesitate to throw you in a torture cell."I nodded while She smoothed out my long black hair with her finger nails and sighed.

"So much like your mother." Turning me to face her, she smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back slightly before turning away and heading out the door, locking it behind me. Leaning against it slightly, i pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

It was getting harder and harder to look her in the eye everyday.

In my world, when you turn 1000 you meet with the Royal acquaintances and they give you a choice. A choice to remain alive for another 1000 years to serve the Great One, or retire and fade. My grandmother has made the choice to fade. She made the same choice my parents and Grandfather made. I remember the words she spoke the day we were leaving for her meeting...

_"Whatever choice i make, know that it is for you my love. I do not wish to leave you, but my time on Araform is over. I have seen life and death. So much death. I do not wish to see it any longer. You must remain here my flower. For you have yet to bloom. One day you shall know the truth about us. The truth about you. For now though, do not question me i beg of you. When the day comes, you will know. I promise. Understand why i must do this. Understand why i must leave you. That is all i can ask of you, Lareena." _

That was the first day she had ever cried in front of me. Practically pleading for forgiveness she was. But she didn't realize the second she made her choice, i had already forgiven her. I remember her Dark brown waves and pale face the most. She used to be tall and graceful. But ever since that day, i have noticed shes become frail, and gray. Her back had hunched and she was now inches shorter than I. Everyday, this process continued. I knew one day she would only be bones and skin lying in a bed. That would be the hardest day.

Shaking my head, i pushed the dark thoughts behind me and lifted my hood over my head to cover my face.

**SO what do you think? Continue or not? IT WILL GET LONGER. I'm just trying to test the idea first. Please no flames but suggestions are greatly accepted. XO **


End file.
